V0.17.5
| }} ---- __TOC__ }} *The Scion (wave 60 boss) has been made a bit more fierce, turning and moving slightly faster *The Scion now enhances any black holes present, causing them to draw in more asteroids *The Scion now occasionally spawns 1-2 Beamcasters *The Scion's black hole now lasts several seconds longer *Windowed Mode is no longer borderless *Damage numbers now have a slight gradiant to differentiate them from the explosions and from each other *Practice Mode has been disabled until Early Access begins *Ramming with Bastion Shield now counts as a "crash" for the purposes of proccing Skirmish's buff *Modifiers to generic crash damage now increase the ramming damage from Bastion (not Hullbreaker's body buff) *Enemies that create other enemies or targets don't bother if you've already died *Tweaked charged shot so projectile sizes aren't scaled linearly, preventing goofy-large artwork *Further prep work for transitioning to GameMaker 2 }} *The way Salvo interacted with Splinter Shot has been adjusted. Splinter Shot uses the size modifier and the projectile count to determine how many splinters are created. Multiple projectiles decrease the splinter count, and greater sizes increase it. Because Salvo is technically "one" projectile according to the code, it was disproportionately benefiting from Splinter Shot, especially when considering the likes of Charged Shot and Rancor. As a trial, Splinter Shot now considers Salvo to have a base projectile shot of 10 for the purposes of Splinter Shot, which means it almost always creates the floor value of 3 splinters. This may change to work more like Antimatter Rounds later, where it considers the missile barrage in the equation, but I wanted to try a solution that didn't include constantly refactoring the value, first *Splinter Shot has been made more even across the board, resulting in slight nerfs in splinter count for most weapons and a minor buff for Blade *Dying Star has a bit more range and damage, but not as much as it used to have. Determined the self-damage was acceptable after all, especially with the buffs to Hidden Power and Omni Shield *Rupture uses a square root value to determine its blast radius, preventing run-away sizes on tough enemies *Ally's Double Team mod now provides it with an extra drone projectile to make it more of a worthwhile pick *Ally base hull 150 -> 180 *Ally is now available at level 1 *Slightly reduced Rocket Drones blast radius }} *Fixed a bug with Rancor dividing by a decimal at very low charge values, resulting in massive weaponry. I'm sorry *Blade can now be fired if you switch to it after buying Overseer *Singularities now properly drain Bastion Shield's hull *Torrent uses its SFX and effects again *Fixed the double music bug (again) }} *Sometimes the game crashes on the High Score screen, game quit, or game restart. Hoping the engine migration solves these problems *There may be issues with the software mouse and dual monitors. If you are experiencing this, it is possibly the culprit *Sometimes saved high scores misrepresent your weapon. If this happens to you, send a screenshot, please }} *Showing Super Mod combos on the upgrade menu *An auto deploy setting for Drones and Allies *More mods that work together, like Charged Shot + Blade, Discharge / Tempest Break + Shielded Constructs, and Stealth cloaking + Bastion Shield *Experimental branch for testing the GameMaker 2 build, which improves performance! Category:Patch Notes